De Un Dia Para Otro Me Enamore
by Ziimeya lilin
Summary: Tal vez ya sepa quien me gusta, tal vez y hasta la amo, y todo de un día para otro. Atención: Demashita PPGZ! no me pertenece, lo único de mi pertenencia es la trama y la idea plasmada a continuación. Advertencia de un posible Lemmon.


..::::De Un Dia Para Otro Me Enamore::::..

..::::0::::..

Atencion: Demashita PPGZ! no me pertenece, lo unico de mi pertenencia es la trama y la idea plazmada a continuacion.

Advertencia de un posible Lemmon.

..::::0::::..

_Pierden su tiempo intentando descubrir quien me gusta, ni siquiera yo lo se._

..::::0::::..

-Vamos Butch, no creo que sea posible que ni una chica te guste- le cuestionaba un chico de ojos azules a su mejor amigo que se encontraba acostado en una banca del parque.

-Pues no Boomer, no me gusta ninguna chica- dijo sentandose y viendo cansado a su amigo rubio caminar en circulos, despues dirijio su vista a su hermano mayor quien los veia mientras charlaba con una pelirroja.

-¡Hey Boomer!-llamo el pelirrojo hermano mayor- aun no le preguntas si le gusta algun chico- se burlo Brick volviendo a ablar con la pelirroja, Boomer miro a Butch curioso y se aserco para sentarse

-Entonces...- decia antes de que Butch le diera un golpe

-Claro que no idiota, NO soy gay-

-Pero Butch, algunos no saben que lo son- replicaba el rubio

-Carajo, no soy gay, marica, solo no me gusta ninguna chica, por ahora- decia ya cansado el pelinegro

-¿Estas seguro de que...?- iba a continuar el rubio con su interrogatorio antes de que el pelinegro lo callara con un "cierra la puta boca" y comensara a alejarse de la zona en la que se encontraban su hermano y amigo.

..::::0::::..

Lo extraño del parque donde se encontraba era que las personas de ahi solo vicitaban una pequeña parte del gran parque, la otra parte estaba abandonada, incluso habia una cerca para que los niños pequeños no se perdieran en el bosque que se habia formado del otro lado.

Butch caminaba maldiciendo a su amigo y hermano, los queria, pero aveces lo sacaban de sus casillas.

-Ese idiota-sintio una pequeña gota caer en su cabeza, alzo la mirada y vio que el cielo antes despejado ahora se encontraba nublado -ese grandisimo idiota "hoy es un buen dia para ir al parque"- imitaba la voz de su amigo.

Comenzo a llovisnar mas fuerte y butch camino un poco mas rapido, miro no muy lejos un gran arbol y decidio refugiarse bajo el, se recargo en el tronco.

_"rich ruch" _

-¿Que carajos...?- preguntaba Butch levantando el rostro para observar de donde salia ese crujido.

_"¡crash! ¡Ah!"_

Se escucho un fuerte crujido y unos gemidos de dolor.

-Ah, ¿que carajos?- pregunto Butch mientras se quejaba de dolor.

-Yo lo siento, enserio, perdon- Butch abrio los ojos y observo a una chica de cabellos negros y ojos jade disculpandose frente a el, ella se quito de encima de el.

-¿Que paso?- decia el mientras se ponia poco a poco de pie

-veras yo estaba arriba del arbol, me iba a bajar y como estaba algo humedo resbale, no fue mi intencion, enserio-se escusaba mirandolo

-No te preocupes, esta bien, ¿porque no te levantas?-la miro aun sentada en el suelo, ella intento levantarse y una mueca cruzo su rostro

-No puedo, mi tobillo, duele- Butch dirigio su vista al tobillo rojo y algo inflamado de la chica.

-Diablos, vamos te ayudo, por cierto me llamo Butch- la chica sonrio, lo cual provoco un leve sonrojo en el.

-Grasias, me llamo Kaoru- con la ayuda de el se puso de pie, la llovizna se hizo mas fuerte, lloviendo ahora a cantaros.

-Maldicion- mascullo Butch- ¿ahora que?

-No te preocupes, yo estoy algo así como de campamento mi van no esta muy lejos- decia kaoru sonriendole un poco a Butch

-Bueno entonces podriamos ir, ¿no?

-Claro, vamos antes de que comienzen a caer rayos y esas cosas

Butch ayudo a la chica a caminar poniendo una mano en su cintura para que ella no callera, llegaron a la van de la chica, el asiento de piloto estaba libre, en el de copiloto habia algo de comida y una maleta pequeña, y los asientos de atras estaban doblados improvisando una cama, Kaoru abrio una puerta de atras y con la ayuda de butch entro.

-Es algo vieja asique ten cuidado al cerrar- decia kaoru recorriendose para sentarse y darle mas espacio a Butch

-Si, no te preocupes- Butch se quito la chamarra que traia, quedando con su playera casi seca, Kaoru se comenzo a levantar la blusa que traia pero la de abajo se enrollo mostrando el sujetador.

-Diablos que esta buena- penso Butch mirandola algo sonrojado

Kaoru se acomodo rapido su blusa de tirante, aunque algo tarde pues habia mostrado casi todo a Butch.

-Lo siento mucho, ay que horror, disculpa- se disculpaba una sonrojada kaoru.

-Esta bien- decia Butch apartando la mirada aun sonrojado

Kaoru avergonzada miro por la ventana que aun llovia muy fuerte.

-No creo que pare de llover hasta mas tarde- dijo aun observando la lluvia

-¿Porque estas aqui?- pregunto Butch

-Pues pense que seria divertido salir sin mis amigas preguntandome sobre si tendria alguna cita o algo así, decidi alejarme y nose, divertirme sola-

-Jajajajaja si, te entiendo, mi hermano y amigo tambien pregunta lo mismo a cada momento- rio un poco butch y kaoru le acompaño

-y que incluso cuestionen si eres heterosexual- rio con mas ganas kaoru

-si- los dos siguieron ablando y riendo un rato, hasta que se hizo mas oscuro

-Hay una linterna por aqui- decia kaoru gateando buscando a tientas la linterna, toco algo...

-¡ESO NO ES LA LINTERNA!- grito butch moviendo sus piernas provocando que kaoru callera de cara en su entre pierna, Kaoru se levanto rapido chocando con la pared de la van callendo denuevo sobre Butch, pero esta vez lo que choco fueron sus labios.

Situacion: los labios de ambos estaban pegados.

Pocicion: kaoru a horcajadas sobre butch, quien tenia una mano en la nalga de kaoru.

Problema: la culpa fue de la linterna.

Concecuencia: Beso accidental.

Kaoru abrio los ojos sorprendida al sentir como Butch comenzaba a mover los labios, pero no para alejarlos, Kaoru unos segundos despues cerro los ojos correspondiendo poco a poco al beso, Butch se giro tomando a kaoru de la cintura poniendola debajo de el aun besandola, Kaoru comenso a jugar con el negro cabello de la nuca de el, mientras este acariciaba la cintura de ella con los dedos, ambos se separaron viendose sonrojados y con la respiracion agitada.

Butch posisiono sus labios en el cuello de ella dejando un camino de besos y pequeñas mordidas, mientras Kaoru suspiraba y jugaba con el cabello de el, Butch comenzo a levantar la blusa de ella, Kaoru sonrojada le ayudo a quitarsela, el tambien se quito su playera, Kaoru algo sorprendida vio lo bien ejercitado que estaba y con la mano trazo el pecho y abdomen de butch mientras el suspiraba un poco.

Se volvieron a besar apasionadamente, moviendo los labios desesperadamente y jugando con las lenguas, butch bajo de los labios de ella hasta sus pechos donde por ensima del sujetador los beso y masageo, Kaoru lentamente se desabrocho el sujetador dejando a Butch poder besar y lamer mejor.

-Ah Bu-butch... Ah- gemia Kaoru exitada sintiendo a Butch succionar sus pezones, el al escuchar los gemidos de kaoru se exito mas, ella rozo sus genitales por ensima de la ropa, Butch gruño desaciendose de sus vaqueros, kaoru tambien se quito su chor.

Gemidos, rasguños, besos y marcas, los dos calleron rendidos.

-Te quiero...

-Te quiero tambien...

..::::0::::..

_Talvez ya sepa quien me gusta, talvez y hasta la amo, y todo de un dia para otro._

..::::0::::..

Grasias por su atencion y por el tiempo que les tomo leer esto, es mi primer lemmon, no me culpen si no los lleve al climax de la union y todo eso, soy una niña intentando escribirles variedad u.u

espero que les aya gustado y si no es asi, lo siento pero no soy tan buena pero la practica hace al mestro.


End file.
